


Van Snatching

by coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Female Prey, Gen, M/F, Macro/Micro, Male predator, Shrinking, Soft Oral Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: A group of kidnappers are on the prowl in LA and Chloe with Lucifer's help works to stop them, though like usual Lucifer has his own ways of doing things.





	Van Snatching

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinda old story but I never uploaded it here, just places like Deviantart where there's no set fandom category to be placed under. 
> 
> The story does contain soft vore, if you don't know what that means basically it means a character in the story will be swallowed whole by another, alive. But in all my works the swallowed one is either implied to come out fine or actually does get coughed back up in perfect health. 
> 
> This was written way before the end of Season 2 so there should be no spoilers involving anything recent in the series.

It was a warm summer afternoon in a small, quiet neighborhood of LA. The busy hustle and bustle was at least a few streets away which was nice. There wasn't many quiet places around LA anymore so the people who liked them, treasured them. A young brown haired girl with bright, green eyes was walking home from school. She was about ten years old, with a pink My Little Pony backpack, her shoulder blade length hair done in a single ponytail. She wasn't all that far away from home now and she was eager to show her family her great grades today! She got all Bs and As, not the most perfect but she wasn't striving to be perfect. 

Tammy had a skip in her step, humming the Frozen song and everything. A shiny 1962 corvette drove by past her on the street, it was an odd sight since usually people that rich didn't come down here. The child never saw a car like that though, there was no roof! It looked really freaky. Thankfully for once one of those things was driving slow, so it didn't startle her or try to kill her. Maybe the driver was looking for something though. She didn't pay him any attention as he soon drove out of sight. 

She went around the final corner of the sidewalk and saw her home! But there was also a creepy dark red van a block before her house. It was parked alongside the road. Of course Tammy didn't find it creepy, it was confusing though. Curious she kept walking but her eyes were on it, after all she had to pass it to get home. As she neared it however, suddenly a woman, kinda tall with jet black, short hair opened the driver's door and walked around the back to the sidewalk. "Hey kiddo. " She spoke to the child in a casual, relaxed tone. 

Of course this adult woman was blocking Tammy's path, so she had to stop. It didn't make her nervous though, she assumed it was just a nice lady, maybe she was lost! "Hello ma'am. " The child greeted back with respect, smiling. She watched as the woman stepped aside then, after getting Tammy to stop, to open the back barn doors of the van. "Well aren't you the polite kid. Hey listen, do you like candy? " She asked, turning around fully and kneeling to her height. Tammy watched her open the doors, then listened to her question. But she didn't think much of it and just shrugged. "Depends on the candy, I really like chocolate. " Her question did feel random, but not dangerous. 

The woman however gave a broad smile. "Well you are in luck today girl, I go around LA letting kiddos like yourself take candy from the back of my van and I mainly have chocolate. Why don't you go take a look and see what you'd like? " The woman offered, gesturing behind her to the van. Tammy couldn't see the inside from this angle, but due to her child innocence, she thought nothing of it to step down from the sidewalk and make her way around the back of the van to look inside. 

Just as she was watching her step on the curb, she could have sworn though she saw something large and black flash by and vanish into the back of the van. She glanced at the woman behind her and she just smiled, making a 'go on' motion with her hand. it seems she did not see it the child supposed. So she made her way around the door to look inside, blinking in confusion to see no candy, but instead a man in a black suit, crouched in the corner. "Hey wait, there's nothi-" Tammy was cut off as the woman quickly picked her up and tossed her in the back of the van, slamming the doors shut behind her. She then quickly jogged to the driver's door and got in to start it up.

She landed in the middle of the back, hitting cold metal and sliding a few inches from the force. The doors slamming shut made her flinch. "Hey! What are you doing? " She called out, slowly getting up and for a moment, forgetting the man that was back here with her. The woman just hit the metal wall behind her with her hand after starting the van. "Shut up back there brat! " She said in a much colder tone. 

(A few hours before)

Lucifer was perched on the corner of Chloe's desk again, eating from a small vending machine bag of cool ranch puffs. Meanwhile the detective worked, looking over a google map of all things to determine their latest case's pattern. Children and some young adults even in this neighborhood have been going missing, then a week later turning up dead in front of their loved one's houses and Chloe was hoping to get a better clue than a creepy van with no plates. Of course they had a APB out on it but no reports yet. 

Of course the Devil was bored, tossing puffs in the air and catching them inside his mouth. It was a minor amusement but he was still bored to tears. Chloe found his fidgeting and silly antics distracting though. "Lucifer, why don't you go home or something and I'll call you when we have something? " She asked him, the annoyance in her voice clear. But he didn't let that bother him, though he did get a serious look on his face. "Nonsense detective, I will not leave until we find that killer. " Lucifer had taken the case a bit personally again, mainly because the last victim's family was going on and on about it being the Devil's work. 

Chloe found it a bit infuriating but there wasn't really anything she could do. It did make him more dedicated when it wasn't just paperwork or what she was doing now, though she worried if he'd go back to trying to assault people. She hoped not. "Okay, fine, just stop fidgeting. " She told him before going back to her work. Lucifer nodded once and did stop for about ten minutes, then he was back to being bored. The woman sighed.... eyes closing for a second before shaking her head, focusing back on her work. 

An hour passed and Chloe got the route the van made for each known pickup and dropoff of the body. So that left only a small section of the neighborhood on where the van will go next for the next victim. After she printed it she let Lucifer see, in which he saw the circled out area. "We could split up and cover more streets, you go in your car and I will take mine. We should drive slow though, don't make a scene. We'll start after school, if they are going for another kid that seems to be when they do it. " Lucifer sighed at the thought of kids already, but this was to clear his name! That it was not his work. Plus to save any humans possible. 

"If we find the van, perhaps one of us can sneak on, see where it goes. Maybe we can find the others that are not dead. Whoever is driving that van is just one of the crew I bet... " Chloe added, looking to see Lucifer was paying attention. This was the good part about his determination. He wanted to see them all be taken down so she trusted that if he found the van first, he'd follow the plan mostly anyway. "If we startle the driver, they may change plans and we won't be able to find their base of operation and where the others are, if they are alive. " Chloe added, to make sure he fully understood the deal. It seemed like he did though which was always a relief. She'd feel better if she found the van first, but she wanted to also trust him.

Soon enough, they were both in this neighborhood, driving around and looking for any signs of the van. Chloe sighed, it's been a good ten minutes and they still haven't seen any signs. As fast as the kidnappings happen, she couldn't help but worry about it. Lucifer of course was just driven to find them, soon reporting to Chloe seeing a small child walking back home on foot, and not in the schoolbus. Soon after that, he spotted the van parked along her path. Chloe felt a tinge of nervousness, he found it before she did... She really hoped he wouldn't mess it up. 

She drove as close as she was comfortable going, unknowingly parking not far from the child's home to watch what goes down. There were police parked not far from the neighborhood that she could call in emergencies, but far enough away to take a little while, so the suspect driver wouldn't get spooked. She watched as he drove past them and parked out of sight, good thinking. He got out and she couldn't see him for a while because he went between two other houses. The van's front was facing her so when she saw him again, he was beside it, before vanishing into the back. 

Chloe watched to see if the driver saw, but the woman didn't seem to. She just got into the driver side, started it up and began to drive. The detective looked down at her tablet, watching the tracking device on Lucifer ding. They both had one but she didn't need to see her own. She called it in that Lucifer was in and now they were able to track the van without following it closely. It was all working out so far, just as long as he was not caught. 

(Present time) 

Tammy flinched from the yell and whimpered, her heart hammering in her chest. Ohhh this was why her parents told her to never talk to strangers! But she seemed like a nice lady.... until now that is. She looked around the van and spotted that man again, frowning and shifting back away from him. "W-who are you? " She asked in a shaky voice. He was just sitting there, very quiet like but not too happy looking. He did put a finger to his lips though, telling her to be quiet. "Lucifer. " He simply answered in a hushed tone, both of them feeling the driver take a turn to the right. 

The child nervously swallowed from the name, quickly telling herself it was probably just that, a name. First and foremost she had to find out if he was a friend or a foe. "A-are you going to hurt me? " She asked, a little louder then she should have. Lucifer shook his head no, but the woman driving heard her talking and frowned. "Who are you talking to back there? " She asked in a sharp, demanding tone. Lucifer stayed quiet of course, watching the girl to see what she'd do. "J-just to myself ma'am! " She lied, yes, and she wasn't proud of it.... but she had to. 

Lucifer didn't like lying or hearing others lie either, but for this case he'll let it pass. He was not thrilled about being stuck on a van with a little girl, especially one afraid of him. Then again maybe she would be less clingy, that would be a plus. "Fine, but be quieter about it! Don't make me go back there and tape your mouth shut, brat. " The kidnapper said to her, focusing back on driving now. Lucifer didn't like the idea that came to mind, but it seemed needed.... they'd have to be closer. Otherwise the woman would hear them. 

So with a deep breath, the Devil gestured to the child to come to him, figuring it would be better then him coming to her. But she shook her head, huddling more further away. She didn't fully trust him, she didn't want to trust another stranger today and regret it.  Lucifer sighed though and pointed in the rough direction of the van driver, though for them it was just a metal wall. He didn't want to risk speaking right now and have her notice it was a man's voice, he could get away with just one word but not a whole sentence at this distance

Tammy watched the man point at the kidnapper, reminding her of her choices.... Either stay in the corner and just brace herself for whatever the kidnapper had planned.... which promised something terrible, or go to the man and hear him out, see what he has to say for himself. Maybe even find out why he's back here if he's not here to hurt her. Soon the child decided, much to Lucifer's relief as his patience with children was slim at best, that she'd trust him and see. Carefully, crawling on all fours she made her way to him, still a little shy and nervous she sat next to him. "So.... um, why are you back here? " She asked, eyes widening when a thought occurred to her. "is she kidnapping you too? " Again, she spoke too loud, getting stressed and letting her emotions raise the tone of her voice. 

Lucifer winced, shushing her with a soft, audio-able hissing sound this time. "What did I say you little brat? One more time and I am pulling over, got it? Now shut up! " The kidnapper smacked the metal wall behind her head again, making Tammy flinch and whimper softly. By now Lucifer knew something had to be done, to keep her from being loud enough to hear. "We have to be quiet child, she cannot see me. " He whispered, actually being quiet enough, but he still was uneasy about talking any. "I'm going to do something that will allow us both to speak softer, don't make a sound until I'm done, alright? " 

Tammy shifted a little worriedly, having no idea what he planned to do with her. But this time she did not forget the current danger driving them down the road.... So she nodded in understanding, getting ready for whatever he'd do. She thought maybe he'd just bring her and hold her really close, which would be kinda weird to do with a stranger and Lucifer would not be happy about it either. He rather have all children far, far away from him. Thankfully that was not even the plan, for that would not solve the growing issue, the child being unable to whisper and keep whispering without raising her voice. 

Once she nodded though, Lucifer smiled for once since this mission. "Splendid." She watched as he reached just one hand out to her. Tammy tilted her head with a hint of curiosity, as he just gently grabbed her shoulder, then stopped, like he was waiting for something. But that something didn't seem to be coming. She opened her mouth soon to speak, but then she suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded. She made a soft sound of discomfort and put a hand to her head. Her sight wavered some but she could've swore Lucifer looked.... bigger? If that was possible, he was already pretty big. 

She ignored it the first time and just tried to get through the weird feeling, now noticing her body was tingling all over, from head to toe. What did he do to her she wondered? And why? She looked back to him again and this time, he looked even bigger. She was right before! He was getting bigger! Or... she was getting smaller. Looking around the van, she realised it was the latter. By now Lucifer had stopped touching her and she was soon only about six inches tall. The metal below her felt even harder and colder somehow and the man looked like a terrifying giant. 

Tammy felt better though, the dizzy feeling was fading and she started to feel normal, as normal as she could anyway. She took this chance to back away from Lucifer, fear in her eyes from what he did and now his current size in comparison. "S-s-stay away from me! " She cried out to him, her hand out. Her voice was so small though, she'd have to scream before the kidnapper heard anything over the engine, though the metal walls and even that was slim chance. She didn't think about that though, she was focused on the fact that she was so small. 

Lucifer gave a bittersweet smile though to her fright, feeling a tad guilty for having made her small. But he had to, he felt that he did. "Child, I'm not going to hurt you, just relax alright? " He could speak much more quietly now, her ears were much more sensitive to sound at that size, so it was perfect for that. He still hasn't even answered her question as to why he was here, but he would if she gave him a chance to. Tammy shook her head at him though, shaking as she backed up a few more steps. Though her steps were so tiny that if he leaned forward, she would be back in his arm's reach.

Suddenly though, the van took another sharp turn, the force Lucifer could handle well enough, but at her size, there was nothing to hold onto and she was too light to stay in place. "Ahhh! " She yelled out, attempting to not tumble away but was failing. She heard the man sigh before he leaned forward, just barely fast enough to scoop her up before she slid too far away and was actually out of reach. Tammy felt the warmth of his hands around her, knowing a too tight of squeeze could hurt dearly. But he didn't, the grip was just tight enough to hold her without dropping her. It took both hands but at least she wasn't tumbling around by herself. Tammy found herself clenching his right hand's thumb, still shaking but now looking back at the empty space of the van. The kidnapper seemed to be none the wiser. 

"T-thank you... " She said softly, almost too softly for Lucifer to hear. But she got a soft hum in response that almost sounded like "you're welcome." There was a few moments of silence, before Lucifer decided to just put her back down onto the van floor. Tammy was relieved at first, still nervous about the man. But.... a feeling of dread filled her at being unsecured again. Nothing was keeping her from tumbling away if another hard turn came. The child whimpered softly from that and scrambled her way back to Lucifer, bumping into his leg. "P-please... Please h-hold me? " She asked him rather pitifully, gripping the fabric of his black pants and looking up at him. 

Lucifer frowned in confusion to the child, wasn't she previously afraid of him for what he did? Now she wanted him to hold her? Human children were extremely weird, he would never understand them, he was quite sure of that. The child kept that pitiful look on her face, her hands tightening even more on the Devil's fabric pants. "P-please? " She repeated again, shivering a tad as she hoped he would say yes. She wanted to feel safe and not so.... loose and unsecured. 

He felt a tight feeling in his chest from the second plea. he wasn't sure if he really should or if she'd change her mind as soon as he touched her. But she was so pitiful that Lucifer couldn't ignore her. So at last he reached down to gently scoop the child up in both hands again, one hand supporting her torso while the other hand supported her legs. Tammy gasped softly as Lucifer picked her up again, his warm hands cradling and supporting her body nicely. She could feel the muscles under her. warm and powerful but clearly not lacking a gentle touch. She rested her head back against Lucifer's ring finger, the ring band at the crook of her neck acting almost as support. 

Lucifer was shocked to see how she calmed down in his grasp, her small light body feeling fairly delicate under his touch. He wasn't big on dealing with children, quite the opposite actually, but they didn't have a lot of options. He had a awkward look on his face, hesitantly holding her closer to his chest for security. The child was a little surprised at that, staring at his chest for a moment. But within the silence beyond the van engine, Tammy found herself softly shifting in his grip to lean against the Devil's chest, her small hands grasping the lapels of his suit. 

She whimpered softly, her eyes closing some to just try and relax. Lucifer noticed the movement and looked down, big brown eyes watching the shrunken girl slowly relax against him, seeming to find comfort in him for some reason. He couldn't understand, but to her it was a sense of security, plus he was radiating warmth like a living heater set on high, accompanied by his thumping steady heart. For a few moments she forgot the kidnapping and thought she was safely tucked in bed, but then he spoke and his rumbling voice brought her back to reality. "You asked why I was here and I haven't said yet. But now it should be safe to do so. "

Lucifer took a soft breath, collecting his thoughts of the previous events to lead up to this. "I'm here to stop the kidnappings, a detective is following us in her car and I am to be here so they can track the van. " He explained a little, pausing to let it sink in. She listened and soon opened her eyes to glance up at him a little, resting her chin on one of his buttons. So he was here to help her and wasn't working alone, that gave her some hope that maybe things will work out. "These kidnappers have been taking a lot of people, not just you and we suspect she is not working alone. Otherwise I'd gladly punish her right now. " Tammy was not fully sure what he meant by punish, but it sounded scary. Lucifer did choose to not mention the killings to her, that wasn't needed for the child to know. 

It was strange listening to him, as she could feel his words about just as much as she could hear them, plus he was talking in such a low, quiet tone. But it didn't bother her any, instead questions about the events that unfolded came to her. "And how did you get back here without her seeing you? " She asked, her voice now softer, lighter and even more delicate. He was still looking down at her when she asked and she watched as his lips formed a smirk of amusement. "That was easy, when she was too busy watching you I climbed in the back, shortly before she threw you in. " He replied and now Tammy recalled the large black thing she saw just then and put the pieces together that it was him she saw. 

The little girl nodded to show she understood, another question coming to her. "H-how.... how did you make me so small? " She asked, a small stutter in her voice again, as she slightly feared the answer she may get. Lucifer's features softened, almost in an apologetic manner. "I think you already know child, deep down, or maybe not even that deep down, given your stutter. " He saw her nervous swallow when he said his name, she knew what the name Lucifer usually made people think. He had introduced himself enough to know the many different reactions humans have. Lately it's usually been disregarded as just a name. 

He saw her small hands grip his lapels tighter, taking a breath and holding it, though her cheeks turned a shade of red. He didn't know why but she felt embarrassed for letting her stutter show. Lucifer suspected he'd get more questions thrown at him now though, questions that half of them he probably didn't wish to answer. She did indeed have a lot of questions, but this was the Devil she was talking to, she did not want to annoy him. Tammy wasn't sure why he was being nice to her, she wasn't sure how to feel about it either, but she was thankful for it. 

Instead of bothering the giant to her Devil, she curled up more and nestled herself against his suit some more, trying to relax and not let his identity freak her out. He was here to stop the kidnappers, he said so himself and she didn't see any reason why he'd lie. She'd be a extremely lucky little girl if she got out of this unharmed and at the moment, Lucifer was her best bet for that. He noticed her unexpected response though and frowned, not angry but very much confused. Tammy happened to let her eyes drift back upwards though and she saw his frown, making her freeze up, eyes widening. "W-what? " She asked timidly, unsure if he was mad at her for something, or maybe for not doing something? Was it offensive to lean against him? Ohh she remembered just them she never told him her name, maybe he was upset about that.

But before Tammy could blurt it out, he spoke up first. "I'm just surprised, you small humans are usually prone to your never ending curiosity. " He said, his tone not mean but baffled. "I mean, I'm not eager to play twenty questions that is, so I'm not complaining. " He quickly added in a slightly sarcastic tone. "But it's just odd... " He didn't think about her being too afraid to, or actually wanting to respect his personal feelings about it. It was a bit of both, she didn't want to upset him but she also figured it would be rude to pester him anyway. Her mother taught her better then that. Tammy did relax from that though, he wasn't upset with her so that was good. "Well.... I am curious, b-but I don't want to bother you. " 

Lucifer relaxed the confused scowl to a thoughtful expression, a hint of surprise also lingering on his features, dark eyes gazing over her as if she was a book to read. "Right.... " He said slowly, the single word vibrating through her in a gentle manner. He seemed to consider something for a few moments, before speaking again. "You can ask one question, or two, if you so desire. " He sounded reluctant to give her permission to do so, but for some reason he did. Tammy couldn't be sure why, was he trying to be nice? She shifted a little again, still clinging to him though as she thought about the question she wanted to ask the most. "Do you really make people do bad things? "

She had a feeling the answer was no, simply because he was here wanting to stop the kidnappings, but she still wanted to hear it be confirmed. Lucifer snorted, though it was not a very happy snort, it seemed he was not that pleased about the question. "No I do not force or make anyone do anything, you humans have utter free will to do whatever you desire. I punish evil I don't create it. " He told her, looking away with a heavy sigh that moved her more than she thought a simple sigh ever would. She held onto his suit tightly as his chest expanded, his hands cradling her followed thankfully, then relaxed once it was over. Afterwards she allowed his words to sink in and she was remembering how often people casually and not so casually both blame the Devil for things. 

Tammy felt a sudden sadness inside from that and hummed to herself in a soft, squeaky manner, debating about something. Whatever it was she had decided as she smiled in a sad way and turned to hug one of the Devil's fingers. "I'm sorry..... I promise I won't blame you for anything bad ever again. Even if my dog really does eat my homework and get me in trouble.... " It was something she did every so often, mainly from hearing it be said by adults. She didn't even think much of it until now and the child felt guilty. Lucifer wasn't even sure what was going on until she spoke and even then it took him a few moments to register. Even then though, he wasn't fully sure what to say or how to react, so he just gently patted her head with one of the fingers she wasn't hugging. 

Suddenly though, the moment was broken when the kidnapper spoke up, loud and demanding. "We're almost there brat, best get ready to see my boss." She yelled out behind her shoulder. The child yelped and whimpered from that, desperately burrowing her way under one of his lapels on his suit to hide. At this size her voice was more terrifying than ever as Tammy trembled, it bringing the reality of their situation back ten fold. Lucifer muttered a 'bloody hell' under his breath, that was one thing he did not think about until now. What was he to do with the shrunken child once they stopped? The kidnapper will find out about her new passenger of course and he'd have to defend himself. 

Lucifer looked down at Tammy, seeing her in a terrified state again as she tried to hide in his clothing. But at six inches tall she was almost too big for that. He debated about shrinking her more so she could hide, but then he was concerned about her falling out or being crushed by accident. Neither of which he wanted to do. He clenched his jaw, trying to think fast before it was too late. Tammy wasn't sure how this was going to go down and it terrified her. Sure she may have had the help of the Devil, but too many what ifs stormed her mind. Her fight or flight instincts kicked in and she desperately just wanted to hide, out of sight. 

Tammy looked up then, seeing he was looking at her, she guessed he was thinking the same, that she needed to be hidden somewhere safe. "P-please mister Lucifer.... " She pleaded in a soft, but frightened voice, hoping he'd do something to keep her safe. The plead reminded him of when she wanted to be held, but even more desperate. Which was something he didn't expect to be possible. As he looked at her face, he was reminded of the terrified looks he received sometimes when they thought he was going to do something terrible. Which in turn brought up an idea, something that often earned that terrified look. But it was the perfect thing to keep her safe and contained. 

Lucifer was a bit pleased with the idea too as he gently picked Tammy up by tucking two fingers under one arm and his thumb under the other. She squeaked as she was plucked up, watching as she was lifted up to the mostly eye level with the man who had a delightful glint in his eye. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her a tad nervous on what made him suddenly so pleased. But she was also hopeful that he got a idea to keep her safe. 

Lucifer could tell she may have noticed his sudden joy, so he tried to lessen it with a reassuring smile. Tammy saw the smile and did relax a little, but then that smile opened up to a gaping maw, warm breath blowing over her as she got a very close view of his tongue, throat and teeth. "W-w-wait what are you doing? " She said nervously, clenching the fingers that held her. It... surely was not what it looked like, right? If Tammy didn't know any better she'd say he was about to eat her and even then, she wondered if he really was going to. "D-don't eat me Mr L-Lucifer! " She squeaked out to him soon after, her fear increasing. 

But then he just tipped his head back and lifted her above him, starting to lower her feet first down inside of his jaws. He didn't have time to explain as he had no idea when they'd get there, all he knew was soon and who knows how long it'd take him to explain. He could explain afterwards he figured and until then, he'll be really gentle with her. She gasped as her shoe covered feet touched his tongue, then slipped to slide towards the throat as he lowered her further, his mouth containing about 4 inches of her 6 inch self before her feet started to tickle his gullet. The mouth then began to close around her and she panicked, wiggling in his grasp and pushing on his face, though his scruff made it feel like pushing on sandpaper. She thought he was going to bite her in half, but instead his lips just gently closed around her, his teeth harmlessly touching her before he swallowed once, making her lose her grip on his face as she was engulfed entirely into his mouth now, about halfway down his throat. 

The Devil was being very gentle though, having yet to harm her as he just gently licked her upper body a little, the saliva being warm and gooey, but the tongue was extremely soft. She was still scared, but she was not ignorant of his efforts to be gentle about devouring her. He was the Devil after all, so there wasn't a lot she could do to stop him anyway. It was dark, she could only see the few wisps of light that shined through his lips and teeth, which was not much. Tammy was not sure what awaited her in Lucifer's stomach, her childlike mind coming up with various images, good and bad. None were correct exactly, but the good were closer then the bad. 

Soon enough he swallowed softly again, the throat pulling her down deeper into his warm flesh. Before she could do much though another swallow came gently, sucking her down fully into his throat. She was lightly smothered, slimy muscle surrounded her as it kneaded her downwards. But the child could still breathe well enough, though the air was humid. She heard the sound of his breathing, a muffled swooshing sound when he breathed in and out. It was a very surreal experience. His heartbeat was even there too, at a calm, steady pace, softly rattling the child's bones when she passed right by the pumping organ. Tammy wasn't really knowledgeable in biology yet, but she was pretty sure a stomach was coming soon. 

The throat kneaded her down a bit more, before things got a bit tighter. After a few seconds the muscles sealing the belly off opened and let her slip down inside before closing again. It wasn't a huge chamber, about the size of a small bedroom with no furnishings in the way, to her anyway. But the best part was there was a soft light inside, not bright in any sense, but just enough to chase away the darkness that otherwise would be here. The stomach, beyond the light, was nothing too unusual if one knew what stomachs looked like. It was a soft, fleshy pink, slime everywhere making the walls and floor very slick. Due to nothing stretching it, there were also soft folds here and there. It was quite empty as well, as Lucifer hadn't eaten anything in hours. In this case though, that was a good thing for her. 

Tammy was at awe, still a bit nervous about being devoured by the Devil, but so far it was just a soft, squishy trip into warm pinkness. She can't help but feel that if he did wish to hurt her, he would have done it already. For something so scary, it was oddly comforting and gentle. The little girl did like the color pink too and now she was surrounded by it. Still she hoped he'd say something to her, confirm her thoughts and ease her nerves. In the meantime though she just shyly settled down in the belly. 

Lucifer however was quite pleased, she didn't squirm much going down so that lessened the risk of injury. The risk was fairly low, but he could not promise it'd be impossible. He licked his lips softly, resting a hand over his middle where the little human was tucked away. She tasted sweet as well, almost like... chocolate, oddly enough. Meaty chocolate but it was still a pleasant flavor to the Devil. A delightful hum escaped him soon, but he did not forget the pressing matters at hand. "There there small child, you're alright. I'm just going to keep you in there until all this kidnapper business is over with. " He assured her in a soft voice, giving a tender rub to his middle. It felt nice to have a warm little snack in his belly again on top of it all, it has been a while now that he recalled correctly. To him this all was starting to work out pretty well. Now he was all ready for that van driver... 

Tammy heard him and sighed softly, happy to have it confirmed that death did not await her, but instead a cozy, safe little room she can hide in where no one could get to her. The thought was appealing to the child and she was happy to lean into the rubs that he gave his tummy. At the back of her mind she knew the kidnappers were still there, but in here... she found herself easily letting it slip from her worries at least. It was now just up to Lucifer.

Lucifer didn't hear the sigh but he assumed she was happy with that. “My apologies for scaring you small human… I was not sure how much time we had. “ he decided to say, feeling a little bad for frightening the innocent child. Tammy looked up to hear that, smiling sweetly as his apology rumbled around her in the stomach. “It's okay Mr Lucifer… I'm not scared anymore. I forgive you. “ She told him kindly, murmuring happily afterwards in the soft Devil belly. Lucifer smiled a bit to that down at his middle, thankful that she didn't hold it against him. He didn't say anything but instead stopped rubbing and just gently laid his hand over his stomach, almost in a slightly protective manner. 

Now with the child out of sight, plus with him out of sight of her, he allowed his lips to form a wicked grin as he looked towards the metal wall separating him and the driver. A wall that would stop most people, but merely a speed bump for Lucifer if he were to try and break through it. Still he remembered his promise to Chloe, gotta wait until she arrives at the official drop off that was planned for Tammy. He couldn't help but feel a small layer of eagerness though, the look on their faces would be priceless when they see their helpless, innocent little girl hostage 'turned' into a fierce and large Devil. 

He relaxed back for the ride, being careful not to move too much and cause suspicion while his belly took care of Tammy. There was another heavy turn that made him lean into it to stay upright, then the van slowed down, but did not stop. It must have been a side road, but not too rough of a one. Who knows how much longer it will be now, but it didn't matter. Far as Lucifer knew they had all the time in the world to do this, or, well, he did anyway. The child had plenty of time on her hands too. 

Tammy felt the van move some, as it made Lucifer move a little himself. She was reminded of the turning incident that almost had her tumbling around loose at such a tiny size, it made her thankful to be contained safely so that couldn't happen. She trusted him not to drop her when he was holding her, but it still felt much more secure this way. She shifted again as she moved up closer to one of the walls, leaning partly against it and the bottom instead of just the floor of the stomach. It supported the small child's body better and she smiled peacefully, snuggling gently into the soft pink muscle. She ignored the slime that was covering her, though a bath would probably be in order after this.

Lucifer frowned when he started to hear a ticking sound on the roof of the van. it started slow, but sped up and became more frequent. Soon he realised that it must be raining, he wasn't sure if that was good, bad or just... was. He was leaning towards the last option though. Just as long as the water didn't interrupt his work. There was a few decent sized bumps in the road now, though while Tammy had cushion all around her, Lucifer wasn't so lucky. Still he managed, clenching his jaw to keep from yelling Bloody Hell though as he lightly bounced off the metal wall behind him. Thankfully his immortality kept it from hurting, but it was still annoying. 

After about five minutes of a bumpy road, though it felt more like five hours to Lucifer, the van finally stopped, the engine turning off. "Showtime~ " He said to himself with glee, adjusting his suit the best he could. But a delicate little child voice coming from his soft innards spoke to him. "P-please be careful Mr Devil, I don't want you getting hurt. " Lucifer paused to that, a little stunned but soon after a light chuckle escaped him, a little amused that she was worried about him. “Relax small human, I’ll be fine. “ He reassured with a soft pat to his belly, just as the doors of the van opened up. He looked up towards the doors and stood the best he could, the van not being high enough to accommodate his entire height. It looked like they were stopped at some abandoned factory or something, the floor was just dirt but he saw a large grey building that they were parked by.

It was the driver and a bald guy, his arms crossed as he gazed at the cargo. While the driver looked stunned as she stared at Lucifer. “That is a little girl? Is this some kind of terrible joke? This is as far from a little girl as you can get. “ The man asked the driver, clearly not pleased with Lucifer’s presence and lack of Tammy’s. The woman shook her head though, looking between the bald man and Lucifer. “ N-no boss, I swear, I had a girl! She was l-like 10, with a backpack and everything. I d-don’t know how he got there o-or who he is even. “ She said, her hands up a little. 

He rolled his eyes at the woman, shaking his head afterwards. “Right, so where is she? Did she magically turn into a man or something during the drive? “ The male kidnapper asked his female counterpart, obviously being sarcastic. The woman grumbled a bit, glaring at Lucifer. “Where is she? “ She demanded, though the Devil just grinned back. “She's not here anymore, that's all that matters, no? “ The van driver looked even more upset, turning back to her boss. “He admits she was here though, see? “

The boss narrowed his eyes at her, but soon sighed. “Whatever, just get rid of him and go back to get a actual child, got it? “ He didn't believe her per say but he was too busy to uncover this dumb joke and just wanted all unwanted witnesses gone. The driver didn't look too pleased, but drew her knife anyway and turned towards Lucifer. “Alright you, get out here, now. “ She demanded of him, the knife making it pretty obvious what her boss and she had planned for him. Lucifer was enjoying the scene though, chuckling lightly until focus was on him. “Very well, if that's what you really want. “ He answered simply, walking out of the back of the van and jumping down onto the ground, a smirk plastered on his face.

The two kidnappers didn't understand it, the boss giving a closer look at his waist and coat, but he didn't see any weapons…. Did this guy just have a deathwish? Just in case, he put a hand on his gun, watching Lucifer with confusion. The woman was a bit puzzled too, but shrugged it off as the guy just being too cocky for his own good. So she held her knife at ready and began to walk up to Lucifer, who still just stood there almost annoyingly so. “Say your final words buddy. “ She told him, rising her knife up as she was aiming for his chest, where his heart was. 

The Devil chuckled though, watching her still. “My final words are…. You picked the wrong day to kidnap children~ “ His voice changed at the final word, deeper with more of a unnatural echo. His eyes flashed a hellfire red at the same time, causing the woman to gasp and flinch, dropping the knife in the dirt with a wet thud. “W-what are you?! ” She asked in a panic, backing away from Lucifer. The bald man saw the eyes and drew his gun, taking aim but the girl, when backing away crossed between the two. “Damn it, Triss move out of the way! “ He exclaimed.

Lucifer ended up moving her anyway, walking forward at a brisk pace he used one arm to semi-gently push her aside. She stumbled some but didn't fall, breathing heavily as she turned to watch him approach her boss. The man however was starting to lose his nerve, gazing into Lucifer's burning crimson eyes. “G-get back, demon! “ The Devil was not all too pleased to hear that and snorted. “I think the word you meant to say was Devil~ “ he corrected sarcastically, his voice now entirely that haunting, deep sound. 

Soon enough the boss fired his gun at Lucifer, but aimed too far left and the bullet zipped by Lucifer’s ear. The man didn't pay much attention to what Lucifer said, all he knew was this guy was not normal. The missed shot allowed Lucifer to get in close though, in which he gladly did. He backhanded the gun away, before grabbing and pushing the man up against the side of the old factory. 

The kidnapper yelled in shock, struggling against the Devil to try and break his hold, pushing and shoving on Lucifer's shoulders and chest to get him to let him go. But he had no such luck as the stronger male chuckled deviously. The woman watched for a bit in terror, before quickly turning around and running as fast as she could.

She ran for a little bit, tripping over a rock and falling onto the wet dirt road. She wasn't hurt badly though so she quickly got up, her front half covered in mud now, just in time to see a police car drive up to her, stop and a blonde woman step out. The detective drew her gun and trained it on the female kidnapper. “Don't move, you are under arrest. “ The kidnapper gasped and held up her hands. “P-please, there's a m-monster down the road, h-his eyes… “ The woman tried to tell Chloe. 

Chloe’s face fell a little, she could only imagine Lucifer had done something. She did not believe his Devilish claims but every time she left him alone with criminals, something like this happened. “Alright, stay here, officers are on the way, but this does not excuse your crimes. “ She told her, before getting back into the car and driving past the woman. Despite knowing she'd get arrested, she waited anyway. She rather be in jail then see that terrifying face again, even if he didn't hurt her that badly.

Chloe bit her lip, unsure what exactly the woman could be talking about, Lucifer was just a man, she was sure of it. A very strange one, but that's it. She turned up her windshield wiper speed as the rain picked up even more, creating a few puddles to splash her tires through. She didn't have far to go, but it felt like a long drive with all her thoughts storming in her head. When Chloe arrived at the scene, all she saw was a bald man, drenched in rain, up against the factory building, whimpering and whining. Lucifer and the girl was nowhere in sight. So she parked her car by the van and got out, gun at the ready. “Lucifer! Lucifer where are you?! “ She called out his name, hoping he'd show up. 

Unfortunately, he knew she was coming so he cut his punishment rather short, just giving the guy a good scare before he went inside of the factory, soaking wet from the rain. His suit clung to his form, his hair starting to go into it's natural curly state. Inside the factory was dark, but it didn't matter, it will serve the needed purpose. He heard Chloe's muffled voice outside and knew she was looking for him, so he had to make this rather quick. But he also hoped that she wasn't too afraid of what she heard. 

Tammy was a little nervous, not for her own safety, she knew Lucifer wouldn't hurt her, but it was still terrifying to hear his voice change so much into such a scary tone, yet it was still recognizable that it was him. And the screams that followed by the kidnappers made her wonder what he did to them. She noticed things were quiet now suddenly, all she heard was his breathing, heartbeat and other similar bodyworks. The child wanted to ask him something, anything, but she was afraid he'd answer in that scary voice. It all reminded Tammy just who Lucifer was and how dangerous he could be, should he so please to be. 

Meanwhile, Lucifer softly laid a hand over his belly, giving it a tender rub as he suspected he may have scared her some out there. “Are you alright small human? “ He didn't have a ton of time before Chloe started looking around in here, but he had to make sure the child wasn't going to scream bloody murder as soon as he coughed her up. Thankfully his voice was back to normal, his eyes had changed back before he came inside. 

The little human flinched at first when he spoke, nuzzling herself into the soft belly wall for comfort despite it being a part of the very being that she was scared about. But she felt his tender rub and realised his voice was normal again, not scary and deeper than usual. It reminded her again that yes, while her previous thoughts were true, it was also true that Lucifer was clearly deciding to be at least somewhat nice to her. He was only mean and scary to mean and scary people, but was a gentle Devil to innocent people. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and heart, she spoke up. “Yes I'm okay. “ She answered, happy she didn't stutter as she looked up at the ceiling of the warm gut. 

Lucifer had no idea what happened, nor would he pay too much mind to it if she was alright now. That was the important part, as long as the kid was alright he did his duty, as promised to Chloe and himself. He may still not like children all that much, but this one was not terrible. “Good, I'm going to have to let you out now, the detective I told you about is here and she wouldn't take it too well. “ He quickly explained. 

Tammy did feel a pang of sadness to that, it was pretty soft and cozy inside the Devil's stomach, but she also wanted to see her mother again and show she was alright. Her mother must be really upset she thought… it's hours past the time she should be home from school, if not missing dinner too. “Okay then Mr Devil, I'm ready. “ She called up to him, giving one last happy snuggle to his tummy before sitting up straight. 

Lucifer sighed with relief, this was becoming fairly easy for him. If he had to do a case involving a child, this was probably one of the better ones. He felt the snuggle she gave him though and smirked a little, but didn't say anything. Instead soon he slowly closed up his stomach and began to squeeze her back up his esophagus head first. He reached into his breast pocket to get his handkerchief, red in color. It felt a little weird but not entirely unpleasant to feel her going back up. First she entered his chest, passing by his lungs and heart again, then slipping up his collarbone and forming a decent sized bulge in his throat. She wiggled a little on the way, but not too much. Though he would not have minded it may have distracted him and caused her to be swallowed down again.

Lucifer opened the handkerchief up between his two hands and soon opened his mouth over it, Tammy spilling out of his jaws and into the cloth with strings of slime following her. The Devil closed his mouth and the strings broke, but the child was still covered in slime. It was now did he realise that the rain will help with this. She can be wet and no one would know the difference. He licked his lips, tasting what remained of the child before leaning forward, using his tongue to lick the thick stomach juices off of her that clearly was not water, leaving only his thin saliva behind. 

When Lucifer began to lick her, the girl started to giggle of course, wiggling and laughing against the soft pink tongue that cleaned her. A few times he deviously tickled her on purpose, but knowing they were pressed for time he didn't do it for long and soon pulled away once he was done. This was certainly something he also rather not be caught doing, having harmless fun with a mere human child… the horrors it would do to his reputation. 

Tammy was happy though, gazing up at him with bright, big and happy eyes. “Thank you…. For everything mister Lucifer. I don't know where I'd be or what would have happened to me if you didn't help me. “ She said, reaching over to hug his left thumb as it happened to be the closest thing for her to hug. For that she earned a gentle but slightly awkward head pat from one of his other fingers, his time playing the piano paying off for this. “Of course child… now let's get you back to normal before the detective comes. “ Lucifer didn't want to linger on what he did for too long, it gave him emotions he didn't fully understand and had no time to handle right now. 

The child nodded in agreement though, not wanting him to be in trouble with his friend. So the Devil crouched down and placed her on the floor, taking the handkerchief back since she did not need it, before touching her back with three fingers. The Devil's powers took hold again, making her body tingle and feel weird all over as she slowly grew back to her natural childish height. Now being about stomach level with him once he stood up. 

Tammy took a moment to recover, rubbing her little face some before she looked around, seeing she was normal again. She did not mind being so small with him, but if she was going home,she had to be her full size. If nothing else, the bullies would be terrible. “Alright, now c'mon let's go find the detective. “ Lucifer told her, opening the door back outside where it was still raining. Tammy followed him outside, though winced a bit at the cold wetness on her, after having gotten used to the warm wetness of his belly. “Detective! Detective we're over here! “ He called out, scanning around to try and spot the blonde woman. 

Chloe sighed with relief, jogging around the corner of the factory when she heard her partner’s voice call out to her in the rain. Just then she saw the red and blue lights of the police cars arriving onto the scene, plus medical in case anyone was hurt. “Lucifer, there you are. And you have the girl… “ She sounded a little surprised, but shook it off and came to him, putting her gun away. “Are you two alright? You worried me when you didn't answer. “ Lucifer and Tammy glanced to each other, both having a slightly guilty stole a cookie out of the cookie jar face. Chloe sighed and shook her head, before speaking. “Right, whatever, as long as you two are alright, someone will take Tammy home. I got to stay here and check the place out. But I already found this looking for you two. “ 

She opened her coat just long enough to show him a ragged looking book. “It has all the names, addresses and everything about everyone they kidnapped, anyone who is still alive is in that factory, so… we did it. Good job Lucifer, for keeping to the plan and keeping their newest victim safe. “ She didn't want to ask about it when Tammy was there, but she was still concerned about what he did to the kidnappers to make them so terrified. 

Lucifer smiled to see that book, glad that it worked out so well even in that department too. “You're welcome detective, it was a pleasure putting a stop to them. “ His glee of punishing showed through a tiny bit, but Chloe was used to seeing it. Tammy stayed quiet but watched anyway, happy to see that everything seemed to work out okay. “Don't worry sweetie, I will get someone to take you home in a bit. “ Chloe told the child with her warm smile that she often gave to her similar aged daughter. She then turned around and began looking for a officer that didn't look busy. 

While she was looking, Tammy turned towards Lucifer who was still standing by. “You've done so much for me already, I know… but can you take me home, please? “ The child asked him sweetly, she rather go with him then someone she didn't know after all. Lucifer blinked with surprise from that, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. When it seemed everyone had their eyes elsewhere, he smirked at her and nodded. “Why not? “

Chloe did finally find someone at last, but when she returned to Lucifer and Tammy, or, well, where she left them, they were gone. “I swear, they were right here… I'm sorry officer, he must have decided to take her home himself. Please go back to your duties. “ She told him, while he looked just a little annoyed by the whole thing, he just shrugged and walked off to go back as instructed. 

The detective still felt something was off, when she looked down at the mud, she noticed Lucifer's shoes walking off, but Tammy’s just vanish right where she stood. How was that possible she wondered? She gazed at the tracks for a bit longer until another officer called for her. “Hey, Detective Decker? We found the other victims. “ From that Chloe dismissed the tracks and followed the officer into the factory to get back to the case, returning everyone alive back to their families, while the deceased were also given to the family with their condolences and a proper funeral. 

Chloe did check up on Tammy and her mother, finding out that Tammy was indeed returned home safely and the mother was crying with joy over the phone still. She mentioned that a dark tall man returned her baby, but she did not get his name before he left. Chloe knew she was religious so she assumed that's probably why Lucifer didn't hang around long, probably a wise choice she figured. 

Chloe hung up the phone and sighed with relief, finishing up the last bit of paperwork for the case, before relaxing back in her chair, enjoying the peace and satisfaction of a case well solved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to tell me your thoughts~


End file.
